


california king sized

by cloudonly



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Breeding Kink, Cheating, Chief Xiao Zhan, Dominant Wang Yi Bo, Feminization, Frottage, M/M, Married Xiao Zhan, Milf Xiao Zhan, Sexual Tension, Submissive Xiao Zhan, Subordinate Wang Yi Bo, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo Has a Big Dick, Xiao Zhan Has a Fat Ass, Xiao Zhan cheats on his husband with Yibo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudonly/pseuds/cloudonly
Summary: With his six-year-long marriage failing, Xiao Zhan finds comfort in his younger subordinate at work, Wang Yibo.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 24
Kudos: 118





	california king sized

**Author's Note:**

> the sexual tension between a lonely milf and his horny subordinate😩😩😩
> 
> title also refers to yibo's wang *winks* (i have to call him xiao wang because little wang is factually incorrect and it makes it sound like he's a rapper im srry)
> 
> read the tags! if u feel uncomfortable don't read :) and of course plz remember this is fiction and in no way reflects who they are as people this is just a story ok MILFZHAN NEEDS TO EXIST IN ONE UNIVERSE AT LEAST GIVE ME THAT
> 
> notes for this chapter: slight noncon/dubcon, xiao zhan is kind of drunk! drunk xiao zhan...... hhngnngmfngnnng.... feminization (yibo uses wife and pussy)

Days like these were when Xiao Zhan felt the bleak emptiness of his apartment the most. The quiet thrum of the air conditioner, the yellow lamp on the nightstand that he forgot to turn off before he fell asleep, and the cold, stiff sheets all served to remind Xiao Zhan of his loneliness. It wasn’t like he was a single bachelor—no, far from it, actually.

He was married.

His husband was the typical workaholic, constantly on the phone or his laptop, talking to clients or writing up some report. Some nights he even stays over at the office, just from the sheer amount of work he has to take care of. Xiao Zhan gets it, really, he gets busy at his own workplace too, but… but..! Even Xiao Zhan knows that making time for your partner is a necessity in every relationship, regardless of how swamped you are with work!

But Xiao Zhan gets it. He understands completely, because he’s that type of guy. The one that always yields, always forgives, and always adapts. It was who he was as a person, so desperate to please the people he cares about because he wants them to know he does.

And Xiao Zhan loves him. He really does. They’ve been together for almost six years, after all. If they’re going through a slump right now, they’ll definitely overcome it. This is what they promised to each other in their vows, and Xiao Zhan will make sure he’ll work through this.

He shuts the lamp off, sliding his comfy slippers on as he pads to the bathroom. Getting ready for work was a monotonous routine, and he’s learned of ways to get it done faster after years of following the same procedures. After he’s washed his face, he pats the skin dry and notices how sunken his cheeks were, how dull the colour was. Xiao Zhan pokes the cheek with a finger, but it doesn’t bounce back as he would’ve liked it to.

… Either he was ill somehow, or he was getting old. Xiao Zhan sighs. Maybe that's why his husband didn’t take much initiative anymore. He always complimented Xiao Zhan on his youthfulness when they were dating, how soft he looked in his pastel sweatshirts, at how he looked like he hadn’t aged at all in the years they’ve known each other. Xiao Zhan almost thought it was a fetish with how often he said it, but he didn’t end up mentioning anything about his age when they started sleeping together. Nothing about youthful skin, pretty face, none of it. He ends up trying to recall the last time they ever did anything, and realizes that it really has been a while. Too long, in fact.

Xiao Zhan makes a mental note to buy some facial masks before he goes home in the evening. The ones with lots of collagen.

The first person he meets at work today is Xiao Zhan’s youngest, most competent, and most troublesome subordinate.

“Good morning, Chief Xiao.” Wang Yibo grins, his eyes lighting up when he sees Xiao Zhan enter the elevator. He looks awfully happy for someone who’s an hour early to work, though Xiao Zhan pegs it to his youthful energy. Wang Yibo was just 23 years old, but he was quickly rising up the ranks with how capable he was at his job, pretty much a natural. They could even be equals one day.

“Ah, good morning, xiao Wang.” Xiao Zhan nods, giving him a smile. Wang Yibo looks like he washed his hair that morning, so his bangs flopped over his forehead softly and made him look even younger. He was undoubtedly attractive, even a guy six years older than him could admit.

“Looks like I beat you today.” Wang Yibo says proudly, pressing the button to their office floor.

Xiao Zhan scoffs. “I wasn’t aware we were having a competition.”

“We are. And I’m beating you.” Wang Yibo flashes another cheeky grin, much to Xiao Zhan’s chagrin. He just hums, narrowing his eyes at him in a weak glare. Xiao Zhan’s long since figured out how to deal with Wang Yibo by now. Talking will only instigate him even further, so he chooses to keep his mouth shut.

“Hm, is it.. 23 to 2 by now? Yeah, it’s gotta be. I’ll win this month again, by the looks of it. Chief Xiao, you’re losing so badly here. Is it because of your old age? Do you need the extra hours of sleep?”

Okay. Xiao Zhan was wrong, it looks like Wang Yibo will just talk and talk if he wants to, even when Xiao Zhan gives him the bare minimum of responses. He really wasn’t in the mood to play around with a child today, though, and the comment about his old age when he just discovered how lackluster his skin looks nowadays hit a nerve. It didn’t help that Wang Yibo looks especially young today, with his bouncy skin and bright eyes. His jaw tightening, he gives Wang Yibo a brief but proper glare before he steps out of the elevator, walking in large strides to his office. Wang Yibo widens his eyes, following close behind him.

“Chief Xiao?” He repeats, his voice growing more worried each time. Xiao Zhan unlocks the door to his small office, and hears Wang Yibo shut the door behind them.

“Yes, xiao Wang?” Xiao Zhan finally replies, the tone short and clipped. He arrives at his desk, settling his briefcase on top and removing his coat.

“I’m sorry. Whatever it was that I did, I’m sorry.”

Xiao Zhan pauses. He turns his head slowly, to find Wang Yibo looking up at him with round eyes and a little pout. He kind of looks like a kicked baby animal, making Xiao Zhan feel guilty for some reason. He almost reaches out to pat his head, but he stops himself quickly before he does. That would definitely be unprofessional… and wasn’t he supposed to be annoyed with him?

“I… you did nothing wrong, xiao Wang. It’s okay. I’m not mad at you.” Xiao Zhan sighs. Wang Yibo definitely did not mean for his lighthearted jokes to offend him in any way, of course he knew that. But something about this cold, lonely morning made Xiao Zhan feel less patient, less polite. He didn’t deserve this.

Wang Yibo shakes his head. “I must have done something. Usually you would smile and laugh and say you’ll beat me up.”

Xiao Zhan’s jaw drops, and he laughs in disbelief. “When do I say that?! You really are shameless!”

Wang Yibo’s face lights up into a bright smile when Xiao Zhan perks up. “You really do say it, I remember it clearly. Um, are you okay, Chief Xiao?”

Xiao Zhan flattens his mouth into something resembling a smile, exhaling out of his nose. “I’m okay. I’m just having a bad day, I guess.”

“Hm... have you eaten breakfast?”

“I wasn’t really hungry.” Xiao Zhan shrugs, draping his coat over the back of his seat.

“That’s no good. Chief Xiao needs to eat breakfast every day, even if you don’t feel like it. Your youth will not last forever, you know! Growing men need nutrients!”

“Wh— Wang Yibo! Ya!” Xiao Zhan widens his eyes, his jaw going slack. Now he’s switching up all of a sudden?! “Get to work! Now!” He feels a telltale flush blooming on his face as he points to the door.

Wang Yibo laughs out loud, in the raspy, croaked way that he does when he’s managed to rile up Xiao Zhan. It frustrates him to no end, but the fondness he has for the younger was undeniable. Xiao Zhan couldn’t help the small smile that crept his way onto his face, huffs of laughter escaping his nose. “Out.” He says, shaking his finger. Wang Yibo winks at him before he shuts the door, and Xiao Zhan almost throws his stapler at him.

After his meeting, Xiao Zhan finds a warm container of wontons and a steaming cup of coffee on his desk. It was a strange match, but office workers really preferred coffee over tea, especially during the day. Xiao Zhan notices that it’s an americano with a splash of cream, just the way he likes it.

_Eat well, Chief Xiao! Try to beat me next month (◟•̀ᴗ-)✧  
Your favourite colleague, Wang Yibo _

Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes, but the grin on his face reveals everything. He snaps the chopsticks and slips a hot wonton down his throat, inadvertently letting out a quiet moan. He should make it a point to eat more, nowadays. If he was so caught up on his old age, having a healthier lifestyle would definitely help bring vitality to his skin.

When he sees Wang Yibo typing furiously on his computer with furrowed eyebrows, sitting up straight because of course Wang Yibo has exceptional posture even while he’s working, Xiao Zhan leans over the divider and taps his head with a file.

“Ah—! What the f… oh! Chief Xiao. How was your breakfast?” Wang Yibo waggles his eyebrows, retracting his glare as he leans his cheek on his hand to look up at Xiao Zhan.

“It was delicious. Thank you, Yibo.” Xiao Zhan can’t make much time for chatting right now, so he just pats Wang Yibo’s head a couple times with the folder and heads for the conference room. This time, Xiao Zhan used his given name instead of the cursed _xiao_ Wang, which made Wang Yibo feel very pleased with himself. Wang Yibo’s eyes follow him as he walks, his expression all dreamy and satisfied. He goes back to typing, a smug smile on his face as he raises his eyebrows briefly, not noticing the way his coworkers were side-eyeing each other.

Really, Wang Yibo was too obvious for his own good.

Even if Xiao Zhan grabs something from the convenience store on his way to work, Wang Yibo still makes it a point to bring food and coffee to him every day. If Xiao Zhan refuses, says he’s already bought something, that Wang Yibo should just eat it himself, the man gets angry at _him_! Says things like, I buy things for Chief Xiao but he doesn’t appreciate me, he doesn’t care about this lowly subordinate, he makes me waste money and food...

Xiao Zhan ends up being forced to eat it, even if he has to bring it home and finish the rest for dinner. Having such meals every single day for the past month has caused him to fill out his work suits more, his cheeks becoming plumper on both accounts, his hips growing wider. Maybe he should pair some exercise with all of the food he’s eating.

Xiao Zhan’s stomach is so used to sustaining itself on one meal per day that he gets full easily, but for the sake of Wang Yibo’s pride, he swallows every bite and sends a picture of the empty container over on WeChat so he knows he’s eaten.

> _Xiao Zhan: Finished~_
> 
> _Xiao Zhan: Sleep well, xiao Wang_

He tidies up the empty container and puts it aside, bringing his laptop and glass of wine closer. His husband went on a business trip across the country that morning and wouldn’t be back for five days, so he occupies himself with work in the meantime. Unfortunately, the project this time around required him to fill out almost ninety whole pages of spreadsheets on Excel.

In the first few years of working at the company, Xiao Zhan managed to get by from what he learned from a brief training workshop. But he was not a maths person by any means, and once he was promoted to Section Chief he’s long since passed these tasks onto his assistant. There was nothing else he could do now except fill these spreadsheets though, and he didn’t want to bother his assistant in her free time. He finishes the easy part first—typing in all of the data manually—but now he has to summarize all of the information. The long blocks of words and numbers were starting to hurt his eyes, jumbling up in his brain. Xiao Zhan slips his glasses off his nose and rubs his eyes, shutting them tight. He remembers why he doesn’t associate himself with math anymore. He deals with programs like Photoshop, Illustrator, and Indesign, not Excel!

Just then, his phone vibrates.

> _Wang Yibo: Good._
> 
> _Wang Yibo: I’m not sleeping yet, it’s 8pm I’m not a little kid_

Wang Yibo sends a picture of his face, most of which was covered by a helmet from a low angle, holding up a gloved peace sign. Behind him, Xiao Zhan can see the handlebars of a black motorcycle and a sign of a hotpot restaurant behind him.

> _Wang Yibo: I went for a ride on my big motorcycle_
> 
> _Xiao Zhan: Be careful driving at night_
> 
> _Wang Yibo: Oi._
> 
> _Wang Yibo: I’m a great driver, Chief Xiao_
> 
> _Xiao Zhan: Hahahaha_
> 
> _Xiao Zhan: Sure I believe you, xiao Wang~_
> 
> _Wang Yibo: Good_
> 
> _Wang Yibo: What are you doing_

Xiao Zhan glances at the painful Excel page in front of him and sighs. 

> _Xiao Zhan: Fun stuff~~~_

He sees Wang Yibo’s status start typing, but he keeps on stopping and typing something again. It takes a while for him to send his reply.

> _Wang Yibo: Fun?_
> 
> _Wang Yibo: Who are you with??_
> 
> _Xiao Zhan: Yep, fun!!!_
> 
> _Xiao Zhan: Work is so fun!!!_
> 
> _Xiao Zhan: I’m all on my lonesome, doing work after hours :) What fun did you think I was talking about?_
> 
> _Wang Yibo: Chief Xiao can be a very naughty person_
> 
> _Wang Yibo: Where is the husband_
> 
> _Xiao Zhan: Wang Yibo?????!!!!! Shameless!!!!!!! Who says that to their boss?!_
> 
> _Xiao Zhan: The husband is on a trip_
> 
> _Wang Yibo: Oh_
> 
> _Wang Yibo: I mean playful kind of naughty_
> 
> _Wang Yibo: What naughty did you think I was talking about??_
> 
> _Xiao Zhan: You shut up._

He ignores the memes being sent and decides to ask Wang Yibo how to work Excel and its many formulas and functions. He was at the rank where he’ll be dealing with these spreadsheets the most, after all. It was embarrassing as his superior, but he wouldn’t get any work done if he tried to figure it out himself. Thankfully, Wang Yibo doesn’t make any jabs at his forgetfulness or lack of knowledge. He was truly a great subordinate. 

> _Wang Yibo: It’s hard to explain over text. Why don’t I come over and show you?_

Xiao Zhan blinks. Thinking about it, he is a kinetic and visual learner and would much prefer Wang Yibo being there to guide him through the confusing program. He agrees easily, sending his address over. He glances around the room and gets a bit self conscious at the messy state of the apartment, so he scurries around to tidy things up before he arrives. Good hosts also provide drinks for the guests, right? Xiao Zhan hasn’t had anyone over in a while. He tries to look for the nice tea leaves but couldn’t find any in the cupboard, or even laying around the counter. The red wine he was drinking was the next best thing to offer, so he starts pouring some into a small glass when the bell rings.

“Cute slippers,” Wang Yibo says after Xiao Zhan opens the door. He glances down and sees the two bunny heads with floppy ears that adorned his slippers. Fuck, he forgot to switch to the non-animal ones. Xiao Zhan already knows his face is flushed without even looking at it. 

“They were a gift,” Xiao Zhan explains with gritted teeth, showing Wang Yibo where to put his coat and shoes. He slips off the large bomber jacket he was wearing and hangs it up, revealing a black shirt and smooth biceps. It was the first time Xiao Zhan has seen Wang Yibo in casual clothing since he entered the company almost a year ago, and he can’t help but notice how good he looks. He also must have cut his hair after work that day, the sides shaved and bangs trimmed extremely short. The helmet had covered his haircut in his selfie, so he never realized those youthful, idol-like bangs were gone. Wang Yibo looks older, more mature with this cropped hair, a sense of masculinity radiating off of him. The casual look he has on was good, but Wang Yibo with this haircut would look even better in a suit.

Xiao Zhan always knew he was handsome, had even (unwittingly) eavesdropped on the clusters of girls that would gossip about him in the office. But he had always seen him as a little brat, a younger kid that was just a bit good at his job. Xiao Zhan forces himself to look down at the floor.

Wang Yibo snickers as he follows Xiao Zhan to the living room, watching the way the ears flopped with every step.

Xiao Zhan kneels down at the table and sits cross-legged, showing his laptop screen to Wang Yibo.

“So I know how to fill in inputs, but I was wondering—”

“First things first, you should address me by Wang laoshi,” Wang Yibo interrupts, choosing to sit behind him on the couch with his legs spread. Xiao Zhan gapes at him, acting so blatantly comfortable in his own apartment— and asking him to refer to him as _laoshi_?! Xiao Zhan has no words. Wang Yibo raises an eyebrow, a crooked, self-satisfied smirk on his face. “Yes, Xiao Zhan? Something you wanna ask?”

“You… wow. Just wow…” Xiao Zhan turns around fully to stare at the screen, his face all the way down to his neck completely flushed. How utterly flagrant of his _subordinate_ to be acting like this! What’s gotten into him tonight? Pretending to be a teacher and student… just… wow. He doesn’t dare look behind him, because his lowered position and Wang Yibo’s damned manspreading on the couch pretty much gave Xiao Zhan a full view of his crotch. Those sweatpants he was wearing didn’t help to cover up anything, either—God, stop thinking about it, Xiao Zhan! Just stop thinking! No more thoughts! Now!

“So, um… I was wondering—” Wang Yibo nudges the top of Xiao Zhan’s spine with his knee, jerking his waist forwards out of sensitivity. “You—!” He narrows his eyes at the man behind him, but just receives an expectant look in return. “Ugh. laoshi… Wang laoshi, how would I summarize all of the data? I remember doing the tables before but I can’t find the button for it…”

Wang Yibo hums, the sound deep and low in his throat as he leans over. He doesn’t push Xiao Zhan’s hand off of the trackpad, choosing to cup his own larger hand over it, completely covering the smaller as he guides his hand. His thick finger slips in between Xiao Zhan’s index and middle finger, adjusting the cursor and clicking.

“Here, you gotta sort the data first… let’s do monthly sales for now… then let’s highlight everything and make a pivot table…”

Wang Yibo was doing his best, explaining a simple Excel function to Xiao Zhan in the most succinct, efficient way possible, and was even demonstrating it clearly enough for him to understand. Nothing was amiss about the situation. Just two colleagues. Doing work.

Yet. Wang Yibo’s fucking hand. His huge hand that he draped on top of Xiao Zhan’s was warm and calloused, veins protruding out of the pale skin. Xiao Zhan could feel the ridges of his palm, the way his long finger swipes on top of his skin as he clicks the trackpad for him. Coupled with the hot breath fanning over his neck as he explains whatever he was explaining, the rough tones Xiao Zhan now knows his voice acquires at night...

Was this necessary?

Xiao Zhan clears his throat. Of course it was. Completely necessary. Xiao Zhan is a visual and kinetic learner, and auditory comes at a close third. So yes, everything that is currently happening is definitely necessary. Xiao Zhan doesn’t feel guilty at all as he indulges in the warmth of another man’s body against his, because as he said, it is 100% necessary. For the sake of his pitiful Excel skillset, he must undergo this type of training.

“Do you understand, Xiao Zhan? Tell your teacher any questions and concerns.” Wang Yibo finishes, his fingers twitching slightly before withdrawing his body, leaning back against the couch.

“I get it. Thanks… Wang laoshi.” Xiao Zhan swallows, hunching over the laptop to consolidate the data as needed, not daring to look at the man behind him. Tonight was a wake up call, a slap in the face that screamed Wang Yibo was an _attractive grown man_ , despite acting so childish at times. Xiao Zhan has to live with the knowledge that he smells like chocolate up close, that he looks sexy with an army cut, that a huge bulge sticks out of his pants when he sits down. That he’s attracted to competent men who know how to work around Excel.

Fuck. Stupid haircut. Stupid sweatpants. Stupid manspreading. Stupid hands. Stupid _laoshi!!_

“Is that all you needed? There’s more, right?”

“Uh…” Xiao Zhan doesn’t know if he can handle more. “Um… just… let me finish this first.”

Wang Yibo starts tapping his fingers on the armrest of the couch as he waits, looking around the well decorated room. He spots two glasses of wine on the table, one significantly more empty than the other.

“Is that for us?” He asks. Xiao Zhan looks to the side and nods.

“Ah, yeah, mines the—”

Wang Yibo had already taken the cup that had less wine, placing his lips over a red spot on the rim as he takes a sip. Xiao Zhan follows the flow of liquid, from the pink lips parting to the bob of his Adam’s apple.

“Um, that was mine..”

“Oh, was it? Well, I’ve already had some.” Wang Yibo shrugs. The only thing Xiao Zhan can do is relent, so he just nods and goes back to his spreadsheets.

The sound of keys clicking, mouse tapping, and occasional sips from behind him fill the room. Xiao Zhan could barely hear any of it, though. His heartbeat was much louder, pumping in his ears, pulsing in his veins. He hopes Wang Yibo can’t hear.

Xiao Zhan takes a gulp of the wine himself, his throat feeling dry. He doesn’t get drunk easily, but he already had a few too many glasses from when he was alone earlier and on the verge of tears from Excel’s overwhelming layout. Soon enough, the filled glass becomes empty, and Xiao Zhan has a hard time keeping his head straight. Finishing up the summary charts, he realizes he needs to incorporate data from last year’s files, but he has no clue how to do so.

Fuck, but he really doesn’t want to get another hands on demonstration from Wang Yibo!

“Um, xiao Wa— I mean… laoshi...” Xiao Zhan says quietly, clearing his throat. He doesn’t attach Wang Yibo’s surname, feeling embarrassed and small. “How would I… I need to… um…”

Wang Yibo chuckles. “Are you drunk, Xiao Zhan? Use your words.”

“Uh? Um… no I’m not…” Was he drunk? He definitely feels warm, and his eyes were growing hazy as well. He blinks slowly as he sniffles, then turns around to face Wang Yibo completely.

“You know… you smell good.”

Wang Yibo blinks in surprise, then leans over close. He places his empty wine glass on the table, but doesn’t move further from Xiao Zhan’s face. “You like it?”

“I think it’s chocolate.” Xiao Zhan nods, taking a big sniff as he taps their noses together. “Mmmngh, yeah, I love chocolate.”

“... You’re drunk, Xiao Zhan.”

“I’m not, I’m really not! See look,” He stands up abruptly and walks in a straight line from the television across the room and back in front of Wang Yibo, albeit a little slower and wobblier than usual. “See? I’m sober.”

“Hm..” Wang Yibo suddenly pulls Xiao Zhan by the wrist, letting him flop on top of him. “You’re really not drunk?” He whispers, swiping his hand from his thigh to his waist, brushing the soft swell of his ass in the process.

“I’m not! What the hell are you doing?!” Xiao Zhan scrambles off, falling back down on the floor. With Wang Yibo’s knees spread, Xiao Zhan is kneeling between his legs, looking up at him like some kind of whore. An image flashes through his mind, of naked bodies, dominance, and se— Xiao Zhan, what are you doing?! You have a husband! You! Are! Married!

“You said I smelled like chocolate, right? You guessed it.” Wang Yibo brings a small bag out of his pocket, tied shut with a pretty red bow. He works his fingers around the knot, unravelling the bow so he can open the bag.

“Ah..! I knew it. You really had some…”

All Xiao Zhan sees is thick, skilled fingers, flexing around red ribbon. His brain turns to mush at the sight.

Wang Yibo takes out a small cube and unwraps the red paper, popping the sweet in his mouth. He chuckles, the noise deep and raspy in his throat as he watches Xiao Zhan focus on his movements, jaw slack open.

“You want?” Wang Yibo sticks his tongue out, showing the slightly melted chocolate. Xiao Zhan scrunches his face and shakes his head in disgust.

“I want my own!”

Wang Yibo laughs, taking another chocolate out of the bag. “Okay, you’ll get your own.” This time, he taps Xiao Zhan’s cheek two times, and keeps his thumb on his chin as his mouth falls open. Wang Yibo slips the chocolate onto Xiao Zhan’s tongue, his thick fingers sliding in the warm heat of his mouth. With Xiao Zhan’s saliva and a bit of melted chocolate on his fingers, he brings them to his own mouth and sucks them clean.

“Good. You’re so good for me, Xiao Zhan.”

Xiao Zhan sucks around the chocolate, his fingers curled on Wang Yibo’s knees. “This is... mmnnhh… you know, this is my favourite chocolate.” He doesn’t really know if it was his favourite chocolate, some handmade brand from Japan, but the sweet cocoa paired with the bitter wine tasted like sex on his tongue. If it wasn’t, this one surely is his new favourite. His eyes fall shut, letting out a moan from the sweetness.

“X… Xiao Zhan..!” Wang Yibo chokes, gripping his chin roughly. His eyes flutter open, and he sees Wang Yibo glaring intensely at him from above, his eyes red and lips curled. “You… fuck.”

“More, please. It’s my favourite.” Xiao Zhan says, his red lips parting and his tongue falling out. Wang Yibo groans, and soon enough another chocolate is quickly placed between his lips.

“Good. Good boy. You’re so good at begging. You want more, don’t you? Tell me what you want. Laosh— …...… Laogong… laogong will give you what you want.”

“Laogong..?” Xiao Zhan bites his lip, fluttering his lashes at the man above him. Wang Yibo stifles the growl that threatened to escape his throat—really, did Xiao Zhan not know what he was doing right now? Did he not know how delectable he looked?

“What do you want, Xiao Zhan? Tell me.” Wang Yibo strokes his chin with his thumb, goading him, expecting an answer.

“... More... want more…”

“More what?”

Xiao Zhan sighs, leaning his head into Wang Yibo’s hand. “Laogong. You. I want more of you—”

Xiao Zhan is roughly tugged from his kneeled position on the ground, manhandled onto Wang Yibo’s lap as he crashes their lips together. Nothing about the kiss is romantic or sweet, just pure, carnal lust seeping with every brush of their tongues. Xiao Zhan adjusts his legs to properly straddle Wang Yibo’s hips, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him closer.

God, when was the last time he did this? When was that last time he’s felt this good, felt the heat of someone else’s body? Xiao Zhan couldn’t control the noises escaping his throat, deep and whiny from within as he lets Wang Yibo take, take, and take. The large hands around his waist grab him tightly, and Xiao Zhan is lifted up briefly before being slammed down on Wang Yibo’s obvious bulge, slotted right between his cheeks.

“Ah—! What..?!” Xiao Zhan gasps the more Wang Yibo pulls him down on his crotch, thrusting upwards to jam the outline of his cock against Xiao Zhan’s hole. His back arches further with every slam, and his head falls backwards in pleasure.

“This is how I’m going to fuck you.” Wang Yibo promises, nipping at Xiao Zhan’s neck. Each ghost of a thrust became rougher and harder than the one before it, that Xiao Zhan was sure he was already being fucked properly right now, his cock leaking and his hole throbbing. “Gonna fuck your pussy just like this. You want that, don’t you? Tell laogong how much you want him to fuck your pussy.”

“Laogong..! Please, please, please!” Xiao Zhan cries, his eyes squeezing shut as he squirms in Wang Yibo’s grip. “I can’t, no more.. please..”

“Haah? Why is my wife lying to me?” Wang Yibo leans his back onto the couch, his eyes hooded as he lazily roams his eyes on Xiao Zhan’s body. “Look at you. Fucking yourself on my cock. I’m not even moving you anymore.”

Xiao Zhan looks down in shock when he sees how desperately he was riding Wang Yibo’s hips, lifting himself up on his knees and dropping back down while he rocks his own hips, Wang Yibo’s hands loose on his waist. He shakily tries to lift himself off, but Wang Yibo slams him back down and grinds his cock into Xiao Zhan’s warm hole, making a point of it.

“My wife’s pussy is begging for it.” Wang Yibo states as a matter-of-fact, sticking his tongue back inside Xiao Zhan’s gaping mouth. Xiao Zhan moans around the tongue swiping and prodding all over, pulling Wang Yibo in closer by the neck. He wants to stay like this forever, on Wang Yibo’s lap with his tongue down his throat, his hands groping and spreading his ass, his erect cock underneath him. When Wang Yibo pulls him away by the hair, Xiao Zhan whines like he’s lost his survival source, like he needs Wang Yibo’s tongue to breathe.

“You want me?” Wang Yibo buries his nose in Xiao Zhan’s chest, accurately locating his nipple and biting it through the fabric.

“I want you! I want it, laogong,” Xiao Zhan cries.

Wang Yibo groans, his eyes closing as he kisses Xiao Zhan softly, slowing down their hips. “I’ll give it to you. I’ll give you everything. I’m such a good husband, yeah?” He murmurs against Xiao Zhan’s panting, spit-soaked lips. Xiao Zhan runs his fingers through Wang Yibo’s short locks of hair, smiling as he brings their mouths together.

Xiao Zhan doesn’t remember walking to his bedroom, only the wet pressure of Wang Yibo’s tongue and the heat of his body. With his shirt off and those damned pair of gray sweatpants slinging low on his hips, Wang Yibo rakes Xiao Zhan’s body with his eyes, spread out on his king-sized bed like a full course meal.

“Show your husband your pussy.” He orders, pulling off the cotton pajama pants he was wearing. Xiao Zhan shakes his head, pressing his bare thighs together in shame, trying to cover the wet spot on his boxers. “Why not?” Wang Yibo frowns. “How can laogong make your pussy feel good if you won’t show him?”

Xiao Zhan squirms, turning to the side so he doesn’t have to look at Wang Yibo and his domineering eyes. He hears a click of his tongue, and the bed dips as he’s surrounded by Wang Yibo’s body, his arms caging his head.

Instead of force and dominance, a warm hand strokes his hair as soft lips peck his cheeks, his nose, then his lips. Wang Yibo slowly moves towards his neck, sucking a mark onto the skin. “Are you okay, Xiao Zhan? Do you feel better?” He mumbles, hugging him closer. “You’re so beautiful, so good to me. You give me so much. I’m so happy.”

Xiao Zhan’s eyes focus, and he’s met with a worried expression on Wang Yibo’s face. “I’m okay, laogong. I’m just… tired.”

“Oh. Oh, sorry. Um, let me put you to bed.. mmh?”

Xiao Zhan leans forward and captures Wang Yibo’s lips, biting and licking wherever he can. His legs draw up and around Wang Yibo’s hips, pressing his erection onto his thigh. Wang Yibo moans and grinds slowly in tandem with Xiao Zhan, tangling their bodies together.

“Can I fuck you, baby? Can your husband fuck his wife’s pussy tonight?” Wang Yibo begs, nibbling the shell of Xiao Zhan’s ear.

All Xiao Zhan has to do is say the word, or even nod, and Wang Yibo will fuck his pussy just as he’s promised. Xiao Zhan knows how he fucks now, at least partly, and he recalls the force of his cock beating into his ass, hands gripping his hips. Nothing else seemed to matter in Xiao Zhan’s mind except his hole getting filled, stretched and pounded within an inch of his life. 

But something was holding him back, screaming at him and knocking him over the head—the inevitable guilt, the weight of the actions he was doing.

Everything had consequences. Despite how hard he tried to block it out, to ignore the nagging in the back of his head, Xiao Zhan knows he has a husband—and his name is definitely not Wang Yibo. He knows he is married, even if he somehow slipped the ring off his finger before his subordinate arrived. Xiao Zhan is taken, has been taken, and he doesn’t need any sort of reminder that he’s committed a great sin against his marriage and his family the minute he let Wang Yibo touch him.

“We can’t…” Xiao Zhan forces himself to say. Will he be able to live with himself if he lets Wang Yibo fuck him? The person he thought he was, who he’s built himself to be… is not a cheater.

“Wang Yibo, we really can’t.”

Wang Yibo’s face crumples, and he takes a moment to exhale deeply, shakily. “I get it,” He says after a while, his voice quiet. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I never… I’m so sorry. I just want you so bad.”

Xiao Zhan remains silent, but he pulls himself up the bed, holding onto Wang Yibo’s arm. Leaning against the headboard, he spreads his legs and takes Wang Yibo’s hand, pressing it against his wet cock that was twitching underneath the flimsy cloth of his boxers.

“Xiao Zhan... what..?” Wang Yibo says hoarsely, watching the way Xiao Zhan rubs his cock and makes himself feel good with his hand.

“You can’t fuck me…” Xiao Zhan murmurs, thrusting his groin against Wang Yibo’s large hand. “Just make me feel good. Please, laogong.”

Wang Yibo’s breath hitches, and he nods quickly, eager to please. He kneels backwards and peels off Xiao Zhan’s ruined underwear, throwing it behind him offhandedly as he drinks in the sight of Xiao Zhan’s dick, the jut of his ass cheeks below.

Removing his shirt by himself, Xiao Zhan presents his naked body for Wang Yibo to taste, to take what he gives him and enjoy the gift he’s blessed to have, if only for a night.

The skillful tongue he’d been sucking on for the last few hours drags up his cock, sloppily kissing the tip before sinking down completely, taking in every inch. Xiao Zhan whines loudly, his hands gripping the sheets. It’s really been too long since someone’s mouth has been on him. When… when was the last time his husband did this..? Xiao Zhan shakes his head. Don’t think. Don’t think. Just feel.

Wang Yibo slides his cock in and out of his mouth easily, the length just long enough to hit the back of his throat comfortably. His hands slide over Xiao Zhan’s thighs as he works on sucking his dick, eventually slipping underneath his ass and between the crease of his cheeks.

“Oh—! Hmmmnnnnngghhh..” Xiao Zhan’s whines turn high pitched and strung out, jerking his hips forward every time Wang Yibo’s fingers brush his hole. Wang Yibo’s mouth leaves his dick with a pop, placing wet kisses down his perineum and—oh… oh fuck.

“No, Yibo, don’t—!” Xiao Zhan tries to push his head away, but Wang Yibo pulls his hips closer and presses his tongue against the tightening muscle, swirling around to inch it further inside. “I— _oh…_ oh..!”

His hips tremble pitifully as Wang Yibo works his tongue inside of Xiao Zhan’s hole, fucking his pussy just as he’s promised. When he starts shaking his head to get in deeper, his blunt nose pressing against his perineum, the pressure sends Xiao Zhan into overdrive. “Yibo..! Laogong, please!” He desperately tries to push Wang Yibo’s head away by his forehead, his legs thrashing wildly at his sides, but Wang Yibo always drags his pussy back where it belongs.

“Your husband needs a taste of his wife’s pussy,” He says simply, shoving his tongue back inside and having a taste of his wife’s pussy.

Xiao Zhan can’t even think of words right now, his brain cells all melted from overstimulation, of a burning tongue fucking his neglected pussy. Pitiful whines and cries are all that can leave his mouth, his tongue heavy and spilling drool all over his chin. Wang Yibo was too much, too excited to make him feel pleasure that whenever he finds a spot that’s particularly sensitive, he rams and licks and sucks at it until Xiao Zhan’s left in tears.

When he comes, he tries to push Wang Yibo away again, his feet planted on the bed and hips thrusting up high. Wang Yibo lifts his head up to jam three fingers inside, curling upwards and pounding inside roughly. Xiao Zhan sees stars, spots of white dotting his vision, his jaw falling open to let out a scream.

He never used to black out even after the most passionate nights of sex, but Xiao Zhan cannot remember what happened after his orgasm, if Wang Yibo even came himself. He blinks awake and finds himself tucked into warm arms, the soft comforter splayed over them. His clothes are on and he feels clean and dry, happy, even. He could get used to this feeling.

Wang Yibo rubs his nose against Xiao Zhan’s neck, his eyes shut. He probably didn’t even know Xiao Zhan was conscious right now.

“I like you so much… so pretty… I like you… I’ll be so good for you... can’t you be mine..?”

Xiao Zhan falls asleep like this, with Wang Yibo whispering sweet nothings to him all night, hugging him close and never letting go.

Days like these were when Xiao Zhan used to feel the bleak emptiness of his apartment the most. But this morning, the sheets were warm, the lamp was off, and soft snoring drowns out the sound of the air conditioner.

He almost doesn’t regret last night.

**Author's Note:**

> yibo: uh giving xiao zhan food for a month is actually foreplay
> 
> find me here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yibosexual)!


End file.
